Toshiro and Momo: High School Love
by shirochanxmomo1220
Summary: A high school fic. Main pairing: HitsuHina. FluffyRomance. There are side pairings. Momo's finally in her Sophomore year and so is Hitsugaya. A crush can often lead to true love. Please Review. May have Lemons later on.
1. A Rival

**Author's note: **I've seen some great high school fics and I felt like writing one. I didn't really think I Love You Too! was a really good high school fic. Hopefully this one will be better. Hope you guys like it and review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Story: Toshiro and Momo: High School Love

Chapter 1: A Rival

Finally, the day has come. The day for Momo's sophomore year. Her Freshmen year was not a great one, especially with all the homework and tests, but she's gotten used to all that and this year was going to be great.

On her way to Karakura High, she met up with Rukia. "Good morning Momo!" She yelled as she ran to Momo almost knocking her down. "Hey Rukia." She replied sleepily. Rukia took out an apple for herself and then one for Momo. She gladly took it and ate it.

When they got to school, the first person they saw was Ichigo. Ichigo looked at those two and went over to them. Rukia felt her heart beating louder and louder. Momo said hi and walked away to her locker leaving Rukia with Ichigo.

Momo found her locker easily and put her supplies and books into it. She placed her schedule into the locker and put a sticker to hold in place. The sticker was her name with a peach next to it.

Soon she closed and locked up her locker and got ready to go, but before she left she saw a kid go to the locker next to hers. She saw his white hair and thought it looked adorable. He wasn't too short either. When she saw his face, only two words came to her mind: hot and sexy. He looked at her and said "hi". Momo replied hi back and then headed to her class with a blush evident on her face.

Toshiro was walking in the same direction as her and noticed how cute she was. He then noticed her blush and thought it made her look even cuter. He arrived in the class and sat down. Momo had arrived in the same classroom and noticed that he was in the class with her. She took her seat down towards the back. Being a straight A student meant she didn't have to focus that much with lectures so she decided to sit in the back.

Toshiro looked at her and started staring until someone came in. It was Jushiro Ukitake, the teacher for Algebra II. He stated his name for the class and then wrote it on the bored. He then moved everyone around and gave them their assigned seats. Momo got moved right next to Toshiro and received glares from all the girls. Everyone took out their books, but Ukitake instructed for the books to be put away.

He handed out a piece of paper to everyone. It was a pop quiz on the first day. He could almost feel the daggers being thrown at him through glares. He sat down and started to cough. When he stopped coughing he took out an apple and started eating it.

Momo looked at the quiz and finished everything in no longer than 15 minutes. She looked around to see if anyone else was done. She saw that the other kids were struggling with the quiz, all except that hot boy she met at the locker. Their eyes met and she looked down blushing.

He looked away as well with a slight blush forming. He thought this was weird. He never blushed for any girl he's met no matter how cute they were.

Then Ukitake called for the quizes to be handed in. He wasn't surprised that most of the kids either failed it or didn't finish it. The test was meant for Juniors. He started the grading as the kids started chatting. When he was done, he gave them back to the students.

"Congratulations Momo! She had only missed 2 of the questions on this quiz!" he announced to the class. Momo smiled inwardly and was quite proud of herself. On the outside she looked very modest. Of course she had expected to get this kind of result.

Ukitake then noticed a quiz on the ground that he didn't correct yet. He quickly finished correcting it and was shocked. He double checked the piece of paper and gave it to Toshiro.

"Congratulations to Toshiro as well! He missed nothing on the quiz!" He announced as the whole class let out 'wows' and 'good jobs'. All the girls except Momo looked at him with stars in their eyes. Momo was shocked and looked at him. She was surprised that there was someone did better. 'Looks like there's going to be a rival this year' she thought to herself.

The first class was over and she went to her next class, World History. She had this class with Rukia and the class did nothing because the teacher, Kyoraku, decided to let them have an easy first day. Momo then had some more classes.

It was lunch time now. Momo followed Rukia to sit down at a table. They both sat down and Ichigo arrived with that same white-haired boy and sat down with the two girls. Another girl had come too and sat down with them.

Momo saw the white-haired boy and couldn't remember what his name was. She blushed when he looked at her and she looked away. Ichigo sat next to Rukia and the other girl.

Toshiro looked at Momo and decided to break the silence with her. "Hey, you're that girl from this morning." He said while looking at Momo.

"Yea, I'm Momo Hinamori. What's your name?" She asked with her soft soothing voice. "I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said back. She began to fell nervous because it was him right on the other side of her. Ichigo sat between the other girl, Orihime, and Rukia.

They went to the remainder of their classes and finally school was over. Momo; however, still had one more place she had to go to. She went to the field on the back of the school. She had already changed into something more comfortable. She waited for the coach, Soifon, to get here.

She got bored and started to kick the soccer ball that she brought. She practice some of her moves. Toshiro also came and saw her practicing.

"You play soccer?" He asked a little surprised. "Y-Yea." She replied nervously. He was amazed at her. She was smart, athletic, and cute too. He then mentally scolded himself for thinking those kinds of thoughts. They've just met and he was already having those kinds of thoughts. She looked at him in soccer shorts and his white shirt. She blushed as she thought about how hot he looked. She continued to stare until he walked closer to her.

He then went and practiced with her and they continued to play, until Soifon had finally arrived. They started soccer tryouts and Toshiro and Momo both did very well.

After practice Momo got all her stuff and started walking home. After about 20 minutes she reached her house and looked for the keys. As she searched for them, someone caught her eye.

**Authors' note: **I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. This is just a small little cliff. Don't hurt me especially Merciless Ruby. As you all know, this is a HitsuHina fic. I'm still not decided on whose going to be with Ichigo. Should it be Rukia or Orihime? You guys tell me through your reviews. PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. I'm Staying Where!

**Author's note: **It has been such a long time since I last updated this story. I'm super sorry! Also, the winning pairing between IchigoxRukia and IchigoxOrihime is IchigoxRukia. Anyways, on with this story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love

**PS: **Also check out my other story: Shinigami Vote Off. (Go and vote for your most hated Shinigami.)

Chapter 2: I'm Staying Where?!

As she searched for them, something caught her eye. She saw Hitsugaya going into the house across the street. They made eye contact and Momo just seemed to lose all sense of reality and time, but she snapped right back when the door to her house opened. "Momo, you're back already." Momo nodded her head and walked in; Hitsugaya also went back into his house.

When Momo got back in, she to her room and quickly finished her homework and watched some TV and listened to music. As she listened to music, her mind continued to drift towards the thought of Hitsugaya. Soon she had her dinner and decided to go to bed early. Before she got in bed, though, her mom and dad came in to talk to her.

"Momo, your dad and I have to go on a business trip this weekend, and we still don't know when we'll be back. We don't feel safe with you and your sister in the house alone, so we've arranged for you and Yachiru to stay over at one of the neighbors. We've known them for a long time, so it'll be ok. They have a child too, so you'll have company." Her mom said, while Momo was wide eyed.

She wished she could've just stayed at Rukia's house, and the news was so sudden. She didn't even know which neighbor she was talking about, but as long as it wasn't Hitsugaya then it would be ok. If she had to live with Hitsugaya, she would have to be in constant nervousness. Her sister, Yachiru, would also start telling Hitsugaya about everything embarrassing about Momo, and that would be bad.

Hitsugaya had taken a shower when he got home, and at his dinner. He then finished all his homework. His mind had also drifted off. He continued to think about Hinamori, but soon got ready to sleep.

The next day soon came, and it was Saturday, the day her parents were leaving for the business trip. She had already packed all her clothes and things early in the morning, and her parents were finally taking her to the neighbor's house. They went to the exact house that Momo had seen Hitsugaya walk into. She continued to pray that he was just visiting yesterday, and that he didn't live her.

They knocked on the door, they were greeted by a woman who looked like she was in her late 20's. She looked very kind, and gentle. Momo bowed her head in respect before everyone went in. Soon, Yachiru and Momo both bid their parents a farewell. The lady, Unohana, then showed them to their rooms. Each of them would have a separate room, and Momo was quite happy about that.

She unpacked all her stuff before she laid down on the bed. It was soft, and the entire room had a faint scent of watermelons. She noticed the scent when she walked in the house as well. It was pleasant and refreshing at the same time. She relaxed herself on the bed and looked outside the window at the blue sky.

**Author's note: **Finally done with this chapter! I took me forever, and I'm sorry if it's long! As always please review (try to help me reach 16 by chapter 2)! I will be updating the story: Magical Love tomorrow, hopefully.


	3. Competetion! Part 1

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation (Updated)

**Story to check out: **A Game of War and Sabotage (Updated)

Chapter 3: Competition! Part 1

Momo enjoyed the silence until she heard people talking outside.

"But mom, I don't even know who she is. Why didn't you tell me this yesterday?" someone said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh stop arguing. I'm sure you two will get along. Now go in and greet her." Replied Unohana. Momo was about to get up, but the door opened, and there stood Hitsugaya wide-eyed.

"M-Momo?" was all he said. "T-Toshiro?" she answered back with his name. 'Great! Of all the people, it had to be Toshiro's.' she thought angrily.

"You two know each other?" interrupted Unohana. "Yea, we go to the same school." Replied a surprised Hitsugaya. "Well, I'll be in my room." He said before leaving.

"Oh, don't mind him. He's just shy, but he'll get better. In the meantime, do you want something to eat or drink?" she asked Momo with a motherly voice. Momo seemed to feel at home, all except for Hitsugaya being right next-door. "No thank you. I'm fine." She said with a smile.

Unohana nodded her head and left the room. Momo also left her room and went to check up on Yachiru. "Hey, are you done unpacking?" Momo asked her little sister. "Yea, and look. I've already found where your new hiding place for your diary is. If you ask me, I think you need to hide it better." She said holding up Momo's diary.

"Give me that! Don't go touching my stuff, especially my diary, and you better not have read it!" "Of course I didn't read it sis! I skimmed it. I had no time today, sorry. I'll read it tomorrow though, for sure." "YACHIRU!" Momo yelled before chasing after her.

Yachiru ran to a door that said 'Do not disturb' on it. Of course, being Yachiru, she opened it. "Hi" she said a little out of breath with a smile. Hitsugaya had the same stoic face on and said "hi" back. "Who are you?" he asked. Suddenly a breathless Momo got ran into the room and grabbed Yachiru.

"Got you, you little brat!" She yelled. Momo then realized that Hitsugaya was right there and blushed from embarrassment. "I'm Yachiru. Umm, you're Toshiro right?" "Yea, how'd you know?" Toshiro inquired.

"Oh, that's easy. I read it in M-" her mouth was covered by Momo's hand.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Toshiro. We'll be leaving now. See you at dinner." She said with a fake smile before leaving.

As soon as they were back in Yachiru's room, Momo's expression changed from happy to mad. "Look! You do anything to embarrass me and I'll-"

"You'll what?" interrupted Yachiru saracastically. "I'll throw away that doll of yours." She said before grabbing a doll of a little girl that looked just like Yachiru.

"Sis! NO!" Yachiru said as she tried getting it back. She was about to bite Momo, but she ran back to her room and locked it. A few moments later she came back out. "There, I hid it. So, if you embarrass me even one bit, then I'll have to throw it away." She threatened.

Yachiru looked angrily at her, and just left. Momo saw her face, and didn't like whatever was probably going on in her mind. They both went back to their rooms and rested for the rest of the day. At dinner, Yachiru remained unusually quiet while Unohana continued to ask questions to Momo. Momo answered them reluctantly; she didn't feel very comfortable answering questions right in front of Toshiro. She was worried about saying something by accident that she would make her look stupid in front of Momo.

When dinner was over they went to sleep, and the next day went by pretty much the same. Momo and Yachiru greeted him and thanked him for letting them stay.

On Monday morning, Toshiro, Momo, and Yachiru all had to get ready for school. Unohana drove Yachiru to school, while Momo and Toshiro walked to school. The whole walk was silent and they arrived to their first class together, and all the girls glared at Momo.

"Hi Toshiro!" all the girls said in unison. Toshiro thought of them as annoying, and Momo was kind of bothered by all the glares she was receiving. She was nervous, thinking about why all the girls were mad.

"Ok class, today you're going to have a little game to do. Here's a quiz for you guys to do. The difference is that, you'll be in a competition with each other. First one done, with all of them correct wins the prize." He stated to the class. Momo took a quick look at the class, and she came to the conclusion that this would be no competition, well, all except for Toshiro.

She wanted to beat him. Toshiro looked at the class as well. 'Well, let's see how smart Momo is.' He thought to himself. Ukitake announced for the contest to begin, and thus, the competition between Toshiro and Momo began.

**Author's note: **Well, whose going to win: Toshiro or Momo? Also, what's going to happen between Momo and Yachiru, sibling torment? Stay tuned to find out. Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and review. I'll update when I reach 24 reviews.


	4. Test Of Your Limits

**Author's note: **Here's my second update, well technically, first; _**FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT READ THE FIFTH CHAPTER OF TOSHIRO AND MOMO'S VACATION, I DELETED THE FIFTH CHAPTER. IT JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE SUCH A GOOD CHAPTER. SORRY, IT WILL BE UP AGAIN SOON. I HOPE YOU GUYS STILL READ AND REVIEW FOR IT. AGAIN, SORRY FOR ANY INCONVINIENCE CAUSED FOR YOU GUYS.**_ Once again, sorry to everyone for it being so late. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Her Heavenly Guardian (New), Handcuffed Together! (New), A Recorder? (New), Magical Love (Updated)

**PS: **HHFM event coming up.

Chapter 4: Test Of Your Limits

She wanted to beat him. Toshiro looked at the class as well. 'Well, let's see how smart Momo is.' He thought to himself. Ukitake announced for the contest to begin, and thus, the competition between Toshiro and Momo began.

Toshiro quickly did his problems taking extra precautions to not make any careless errors, with Momo doing the exact same thing. They both looked at each other occasionally to see if the other was done. As Momo and Toshiro both finished their last problem they double-checked it once more.

"Done." they both called at the same time. Ukitake looked at them surprised, but smiled. He was quite proud of Hitsugaya and very surprised at Hinamori's speed as well. "Here, I'll check them right now." He took the papers and started looking at them. 'I'm impressed at these two.' was all he thought. Not only did they finish it in a matter of 10 minutes, they were all correct. "Well good job you two, but we can't have two winners, so here." He said while handing them two more pieces of papers.

"Let's see how you do on this one." Ukitake announced. Momo and Toshiro took the piece of paper and quickly began working on it. Then the cycle went on and on. Both of them getting done and turning it in and getting another test; in short, this was a test of their mental limits. On the 7th test, their minds needed rest, but still they didn't want to lose to the other.

'How embarrassing would it be if I lost to her.' Toshiro's thought continued to run through his head. 'If I lose, he'll just think I'm stupid or something.' was running through her head. They both quickly give Ukitake their tests, and as he takes them he's shocked that these two can still do this. There was only 1 hour left in the period, and the other students were still working on the first test.

Ukitake's eyes widened as he saw a mistake. "Sorry, Momo, but you made a mistake." He told her. She lost all hope to beat Hitsugaya and looked at bit mad because she made such a simple error. Toshiro rubbed his temples knowing that he was going to win. "Oh, it looks I was wrong. You've missed two." He said causing Momo to suddenly perk up.

'Yes! I beat him, this time!' she silently gloated. Toshiro was still suffering from the shock that he had just lost, and to Momo of all people. "Good job, Momo." He said causing Momo to blush a little. She said thank-you and went back to her seat. Toshiro went back to his desk and let out a sigh of disappointment, but he softly smiled inwardly.

As they left the class, Ukitake grabbed before he could go. "Is she still mad at me?" he asked with a nervous smile. "Of course! You haven't been back in three days." Toshiro replied harshly. "But when I go back, she'll be even more mad."

"Just come back with us today, and I'll get her to calm down." Toshiro replied back before leaving. Ukitake sighed and got the stuff ready for the next classes. The day went by pretty quickly, until lunch.

"WHAT! YOU'RE GOING OUT WITH ORIHIME!" asked both Momo and Rukia. Rukia seemed on the brink of tears, but Momo quickly calmed her down. "Well, yea, she asked me out and I said yes." Ichigo replied back nervously, not knowing what he did wrong. The rest of lunch was very quiet. Rukia couldn't get herself to enjoy her meal, and Momo just tried to think of a way to cheer her up, but nothing came to mind.

At the end of the day, Toshiro and Momo met up and Toshiro told them they weren't walking home. "My dad's taking us home today."

"Your dad?" Momo asked shocked. 'That's right, I haven't met his dad yet. He wasn't home yesterday.' She thought to herself. "Yea, my day. Don't worry, he's very nice, and you've already met him." He assured her. Just then, Ukitake came to them with keys in hand. "Mr. Ukitake's your dad?" she asked in surprise. "Yea." Toshiro answered and they both walked to Ukitake's car. Momo said hi and then broke the silence. "I have a question. If your dad's last name is Ukitake, then why is yours Hitsugaya?"

"My grandfather decided to name me entire name after one of his best friends and my mom and dad made no objections." 

Momo nodded her head and then they got home. Yachiru was already home, still behaving, or rather, forced to behave. They went into their respective rooms and rested. Ukitake and Unohana both got in a small argument, but they got over it quickly.

Then Momo got a call on her cell, and it was from Rukia. "Momo, you want to hang out tomorrow?" Hinamori then realized that it was Saturday and said yes. "Can I bring someone with me?"

"Sure, I don't mind, and by the way, Ichigo and Orihime are coming with us too." She said. Momo said yes again and they made plans on when and where to meet up.

Toshiro heard a knock on his door. "Come in." he said, and Momo came in a little nervously. "Umm, Hitsugaya, I'm going to the mall tomorrow with Rukia and some friends. Do you want to come?" she asked.

Toshiro continued to read his book as if he wasn't interested; when Momo didn't get a reply, she thought he was telling her no so she left, but just as she left Hitsugaya finally responded.

"I'll go. Just tell me when and where?"

"Oh, we're leaving at 10 and we're going to meet up at the mall." She said happily and left. Just as she made it to the door, Hitsugaya added another comment. "And one more thing, don't oversleep tomorrow." He said with a smirk.

"I don't oversleep." She pouted and left. Toshiro was shocked that he was that friendly to her, but shoved it aside as a light blush made it to his face. She set her alarm clock before going to sleep, and pulled the covers over her.

During the silence of the night, a little pink-haired girl snuck into her room and reset her alarm clock. With a quick silent giggle, she was off to her own bed.

**Author's note: **Ok, done everyone! A lot of you, if not all, said that you wanted to have Momo win the contest, so there you go. Pay no attention to the stupid excuse on how Toshiro got his last name. That was my mistake to forget about mentioning that Ukitake was his dad in the first chapter. Also, I did say that this was going to be a IchiRuki fic, but I decided to add just a bit of drama with Ichihime, for a certain someone. Again, I will be re-updating the 5th chapter of Toshiro and Momo's Vacation. I hope you guys liked this chapter and review! I'll update when I reach 50 reviews.


	5. At the Mall

**Author's note:** Ok, here's another chapter from me. I hope you guys like it, and yes, last chapter, Yachiru was being the little sister that she is and getting her rightful revenge.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Handcuffed Together (Updated), I'll Protect You, My Little Angel (Updated), Magical Love (Updated)

**PS: **Tobiume.Hyorinmaru, I will get you back! lol.

Chapter 5: At the Mall

"Momo, get up! We're going to be late if you don't wake up!" called Toshiro from the other side of the door. Momo stirred in the bed a bit and then grabbed the clock. She looked at the time and her eyes widened. "YACHIRU! YOU'RE DEAD!" she yelled after reading a note.

'Hey sis. If you're reading this, it most likely means you're up late. You probably want to kill me right now, but I'm at Kenny's house playing some games. So good luck with killing me. Oh yea, you might want to cover your face when you go to the bathroom, unless you want to be embarrassed in front of Toshiro. Well bye sis. Love ya.'

She ran up to the mirror and gritted her teeth. 'I'm going to kill her!' she thought angrily. Across her face were little random doodles, and 'Bedwetter' on her forehead. She opened the door with her face down, and ran to the bathroom before Toshiro could see her.

It was 9:30 and she still had to get ready. She took her shower and brushed her teeth, then washed her face clean of any doodles from Yachiru. When she got out she was greeted by Toshiro. "Come on, let's go."

"Sorry, Yachiru set my alarm clock." She said embarrassed. They both walked to the mall, and occasionally their arms brushed each other causing both of them to blush. "I thought you said that you don't oversleep?" Toshiro said and Momo could almost see the smirk that was on his face without even looking. "I told you. Yachiru reset my alarm clock." She said with a red face. The reached the mall, and Rukia was there annoyed; partly because they were late, but mostly because Ichigo and Orihime were getting closer.

"You guys are late." She stated as calmly as she could manage. "Sorry, but she decided to sleep in."

"How many do I have to explain? Yachiru reset my alarm clock. Now come on let's just go."

"Can we go get some smoothies first?" Orihime chimed in. Everyone agreed and went to get some smoothies. They then walked around the mall. Momo sensed that Rukia was annoyed, and she went next to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just that, look at those two."

"Are you jealous?" "Well, how would you feel if some girl was with Toshiro?"

"I wouldn't care. I don't even like Toshiro." Momo lied to Rukia, though to no avail, she easily saw through it. "You do like him, and I know you'd be jealous if some girl flirted with him."

They went shopping; well, the girls went shopping, and they tried on different clothing. Rukia came out of the dressing room and asked how she looked in the dress. "You look great." Ichigo mumbled out, and Rukia smiled and blushed at the same time. Momo came out with in a dress that she chose, and Hitsugaya blushed and looked away.

He pretended not to notice, and looked to that oh-so-interesting spot in air. Momo walked up to him and asked him how she looked. "You look fine."

"You didn't even look, Hitsugaya-kun!" she said with a pout.

Hitsugaya quickly glanced at her causing him to become redder and looked away. "You look great ok?" he said and took a sip of his smoothie. Momo felt satisfied and decided to get this dress. Orihime came out with her dress and Ichigo gave her a compliment, but was still thinking of Rukia.

They went to get lunch, with Ichigo sitting between Rukia and Orihime; Momo was sitting with Toshiro. The all got their food and ate. There was an uncomfortable silence, and Orihime finally broke. "If you guys like the food here, I should cook for you some time. You'll love my cooking." She said cheerfully. Ichigo almost gagged because he knew how her food tasted after being a victim yesterday. "Sure thing." The other's replied.

As they finished their meal, Momo only had some fruits left. Toshiro continued to eye the piece of watermelon. She noticed this and felt a little uneasy. After a few moments more of staring Momo couldn't take it anymore. "Do you want the watermelon?"

"No, of course not." "Then why are you staring at it?" "I wasn't staring at it."

"Fine, if you don't want it, I'll just throw it away." She said with a smirk; Hinamori reached for the red fruit and got ready to throw it away. Before she could do anything else, Toshiro grabbed the watermelon. "You don't have to waste it. I'll eat it if you don't want it."

Momo grinned as she saw him devour the watermelon hungrily. They decided to go their separate ways and walked home together. Rukia was a bit angry when she was picked up by her mom, all because Ichigo was still with her, but Momo reassured her that everything would eventually work out.

"YAY! I found it!" Yachiru screamed joyfully as she ran around Momo's room. In her hand was the doll that Momo had hid and was blackmailing her with. In her other hand held her diary. Yachiru had a wide smile and sat in Momo's room waiting for her to get home.

They finally made it home and went to their rooms. Momo came into her room and found Yachiru sitting there, smiling devilishly.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked tiredly as she eyed her suspiciously. "Oh nothing sis, I just finally found my doll." Momo stared in horror at the doll that was in Yachiru's hand. It didn't take a genius to figure out Momo's situation right now. 'I'm dead.' She thought to herself.

"Give me that, you little brat!" she yelled before jumping at Yachiru, who easily ran away from Momo to her room. "When you get out of there, you're dead!" Momo said as she pounded on her sister's door. "Dear Diary, Today I met the cutest boy. He's smart too, and he was very nice to me-"

"YACHIRU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled as she pounded the door even harder.

**Author's note: **I hope you guys like this chapter. It was done 3:54 A.M. Anyways, I'm sure you all know what next chapter is. It's time for Yachiru to extract her revenge! Also, sorry if Rukia, Orihime, and Ichigo weren't in character. I would take suggestions on what to do to make them more in character. Please review and I'll update when I reach 66 reviews.


	6. Yachiru and Momo's Deal

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Here's my next update, sorry it's late. I hope you like it and review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Toshiro and Momo's Vacation

**Stories to check out: **Magical Love (Updated), Her Heavenly Guardian (Updated), Handcuffed Together! (Updated)

**PS:** New HHFM Event. Information on my profile.

Chapter 6: Yachiru and Momo's Deal

YACHIRU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" she yelled as she pounded the door even harder.

"What's wrong?" Toshiro said. He came to check what was happening when he heard all the noise. "T-Toshiro! Nothing's wrong!"

"Then why are you pounding on the door?" he asked suspiciously. The door suddenly opened while the two were talking and Yachiru rushed out with a smile. "Hey Sis, what's wrong. Oh, hi Toshiro."

Toshiro looked at her and then at Momo wondering what was wrong. "Where is it?" she asked with anger seething from her voice. "Where's what?" she asked back innocently. "My diary!" Momo yelled out, forgetting that Toshiro was still there.

"Ohhhh, your diary! How should I know? Anyways, Toshiro, sis has her first crush! Want to hear who it is?" She asked excitedly.

Toshiro would usually never get into anyone else's business, but seeing this is Momo's crush, things are going to be different. "Sure, I guess." His voice led everyone to believe that he didn't really care, but on the inside, he was anxious to find out who it was.

"Well, it's-" Her mouth was covered quickly by Momo's hand. "It's no one. She's just making this stuff up." Momo dragged Yachiru halfway into her room before Yachiru bit her hand. "Ow!" she said when she felt the pain surge through her hand. "Maybe your crush can kiss it better!" the pink-haired girl yelled out with some giggles while running.

Momo fumed and her face was red from both, anger and humiliation. She chased down, but Toshiro quickly stopped her, and caught Yachiru as well. "Ok, both of you stop!" he took a pause and closed his eyes to think before continuing. "What's wrong with the both of you?" He was completely oblivious to Yachiru acting all innocent because his attention was all on Momo.

He thought about how cute she looked when she pouted her lips. "Nothing's wrong with me! Yachiru's just being the brat she is and hiding my diary!" She yelled out, but Hitsugaya's grip remained tight. He then looked at Yachiru to see if she had something to say. "I am not a brat! Sis is always grumpy! Kill joy!" she said before sticking her tongue out at Momo.

Toshiro sighed and put Yachiru down, and she hurriedly ran off, and Momo tried to grab her, but Toshiro held her back. "Who knew you were so immature?" Toshiro teased with a smirk. Momo halted and looked at him with her pouted lips again. "I am not immature!" she said back.

"Yea whatever." Before Momo could reply, she was picked up by Toshiro. Momo tried to break free, but to no avail, Hitsugaya brought her to her room and dropped her on the bed. "Hitsugaya-kun!" She yelled out cutely.

"I never said you could call me Hitsugaya-kun." He teased back. "Well, that's what I'm going to call you!"

"You two are flirting already?" A smiling Ukitake said at the door. Hitsugaya immediately turned with a tint of red on his face. "DAD! We are not flirting!" He protested, but he didn't seem very convinced. "Y-Yea, Mr. Ukitake! We weren't flirting!" She shook her hands as if emphasizing it.

"Sure, whatever you say." He said before leaving. Momo and Toshiro both sighed. "So whose your crush?" He asked right out of the blue. "I already told you. Yachiru was just making that up!" She argued, all the while her face getting redder and redder. "Then why did you cover her mouth?" Toshiro could see having a hard time thinking up an excuse.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." He got up to leave, but suddenly stopped midway. Yachiru ran inside with a wide smile. "Guess what Toshiro!" She cheerfully spoke. Momo quickly went to grab her, but Toshiro stopped her again. "Let me go, Toshiro!" Yachiru stuck her tongue out and giggled.

"Well, anyways, Momo has a cru-" She was cut off because Momo interjected.

"WAIT YACHIRU!" she took a pause and looked at Hitsugaya. "Could I please have a sister to sister talk with her." Hitsugaya watched her amusingly and suspiciously thinking whether it was a good idea or bad idea, but decided to let her, partially due to her smile. "Fine, just don't hurt her." He said before leaving.

The moment she left, Yachiru looked at her with a smile. "What'd you want to talk about, sis?"

"Why don't we just call truce?" She pleaded with her puppy dog eyes. Unfortunately, this was Yachiru, and it wasn't going to work.

"No! I had to find my dolls; you wouldn't even give them to me, and now it's my turn!" She turned and walked out the room, but Momo quickly stopped her. "Wait! I'll make a deal with you. You don't do anything to embarrass me and I'll… I'll… I'll do your chores."

"I don't have any chores." Was her short reply. "Fine, I'll do your homework!" she looked at her and it seemed as if Yachiru wasn't going to accept the deal so she went on. "And, I'll get you some candy every weekend!" Yachiru's eyes instantly lit up. She nodded her head and Momo sighed. 'What a pain.' She thought in her head.

"So deal?"

"Deal, deal, deal!" they shook on it and the pink-haired girl ran back to her room. Momo sighed and then went to say good night to Toshiro. She knocked on the door and when she heard him say 'Come in' she went in. "I just came here to say good night." She said.

"Good night." Toshiro said bored. Momo walked off to the bathroom and got ready for bed. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then walked back to her room. Unohana came to say good night to Momo after Yachiru.

Unohana walked back to her room and started talking to her husband, Ukitake. "She's such a sweet girl, isn't she?"

"Yea, and it seems that they like each other."

"How would you know?" "I saw those two flirting today." He said before giving his wife a kiss. "Well, that's good. I'd rather have him be with her than those other girls that try to get his attention at school. All of them act so… so… promiscuous." She finally got the word out.

"Yea, and it looks like Hitsugaya-kun actually has an interest in her."

"Yea." She quietly sad after giving her husband a kiss. They both lay down on the soft feathery bed and dozed off.

**Author's note: **Ok, just added on some parental gossip at the end. I hate it when my parents do that lol. This took me forever to write; it was so hard for some reason. Anyways, that's not the last of Yachiru's revenge, so stay tuned. Thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter. I hoped you liked it and please review. I'll update when I reach 94 reviews.


	7. The Big Project and Spring Dance

**Author's note: **Hi everyone! Here's another update from me. I hope you guys like it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

**Spotlight Story: **Magical Love

Chapter 7: The Big Project and Spring Dance

Every student within the class stared at the teacher as she explained the project. "So, in short, you'll pair up with a partner and share the responsibilities of taking care of this sack of flour. You will treat this sack of flour as your own child. And please don't immature about this." she remembered the horror of having to go through health class last year, and it wasn't a pretty memory.

"Now, please go find a partner. There are the same number of boys as there are girls so there shouldn't be any problems." When she was done speaking everyone got up to start asking for partners. The majority of the girls were of course by Hitsugaya; while Momo, herself, got some people asking her.

She grew a bit nervous and looked around, when suddenly, out of the crowd, Hitsugaya appeared. "Hey, Momo, want to be my partner?" he asked nonchalantly.

The girls all had their mouths wide opened. Thoughts of '_How could he pick her over me_' arose. "I… sure." she said with her smile as the group slowly dispersed. They glared at Momo before leaving, however. Momo, still surprised at Hitsugaya asking her to be her partner, walked with towards the teacher. "Momo and I will be partners."

"Ok, I'll mark that down right now."

"So…Why'd you want me to be your partner?" she said hoping for the right answer.

"Why else? It'll be easier since we're living together." His simple answer wasn't exactly what Momo thought was the 'right answer'.

"Oh, ok."

"Why?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering." He paid it no attention and walked back to his seat. The bell rung and the class was dismissed. Momo met up with Rukia at break.

"You'll never guess what happened!" she said excitedly to her best friend. "What?"

"Hitsugaya-kun wanted me to be his partner for our project!"

"I bet he really does like you." she said with a smirk. "Well, I don't think it's that. I asked him why and he said it was only because we live together."

"Really. I thought you were the smart one. He's obviously lying."

"Why would Hitsugaya lie to me about that?"

Rukia slapped herself on the forehead with her palm as she sighed. "Because he likes you. What do you think I've been trying to tell you this whole time?"

"There's no way he likes me… We live together so the project will be easier to complete this way…"

"Fine, just keep telling yourself that."

The next couple of days turned into weeks and they were passing by quickly. Momo and Toshiro, with help from the now-completed project, were definitely getting closer, but still unable to express how they felt. Watching all this was Rukia, who had finally managed to approach Ichigo. They were finally together now as noted by Hinamori.

Rukia's next goal was now to get the two of them together, and the timing couldn't be any better as the Spring Dance was coming up.

Hitsugaya was still trying to think up ways to ask Momo. Even though he was genius, this was ridiculously hard for him. "Momo, would you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Momo, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

"Momo, how about you go to the dance with me?"

After multiple failed attempts, he finally found the one that sounded the best. Rushing for Momo's room, ready to ask her, before he would lose his newfound courage. He knocked on the door and waited for her response.

"Come in."

When he walked in, he saw her usual tidy room and her reading a book. "Hitsugaya-kun? What's up?"

As he prepared to speak the sudden, unexpected jolt of nervousness surged through his body. "Well… I… I just wanted to know… if you would… you know, like to go to the dance with me…" He didn't dare look at her and couldn't only wait for her answer.

Momo was blushing crazy, unable to believe that Hitsugaya had just asked her. She was still in shock and didn't answer right away, however, when Hitsugaya heard nothing he assumed the worst. "As friends?" He said out of nowhere because of his anxiety.

Momo's heart sank low and her blush erased. "Ok."

Hitsugaya gave her a shy smile before leaving, cursing at himself for chickening out at the last minute.

**Author's note: **I really hope it was to your satisfaction. I'm sure all you noticed how much I rushed on this, but it was either to rush it or to stop writing it altogether. I just don't have any more motivation for this fic and I don't think many people like it. I'll probably post the next chapter, which is also the last chapter, soon. On top of that, though, I'll be adding another fic, which will hopefully be better than this one.


	8. Seed of Affection

**Author's note: **It's been such a long time since I updated this story, and I'm really sorry for that. Anyway, here it is, and please review.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or any of its characters.

Chapter 8: Seed of Affection

The next day of school was going horribly. They were only one class into the day and the homework was already piling up. Hitsugaya looked outside at the scenery, wondering what he did to deserve all this. Hinamori's attention, however, was on Hitsugaya. She was thinking about how it really would be like if they really were a couple. When he took notice of Momo looking at him, he flashed her a small smile, making her blush.

The bell soon rang, signaling the end of the class. Hitsugaya packed up his books and walked over to the still-packing Momo. "What were you looking at me for?" He teased. Momo slightly blushed but then gave him a smile. "What did you smile at me for?"

The two of them walked off together towards their lockers, both thinking about the upcoming dance. It was only a week away now. Soon, she'd be there, dancing with him, as his friend. "As his friend" She mumbled to herself as she pulled out another book from her locker. "As whose friend?" Inquired Hitsugaya.

"Oh, sorry, I was just mumbling. It was nothing." He looked at her, wondering if he should let it go or press further. She was obviously lying. He finally decided to just let it go; he was already going with her to the dance. Why do something that could ruin it? "Ok, see you later, Hitsugaya-kun."

"K." He called back. They both parted and soon after, Ichigo joined Hitsugaya. "Hey Toshiro."

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if you asked Momo to the dance yet."

"Of course I did." He smirked triumphantly when he saw the shock on his face. "You did? I thought for sure you would've put it off till the last minute."

Of course, there was really nothing for him to be proud of. He had chickened out at the last minute, but he wasn't going to let that slip out. "TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!" Hissed Rukia from behind him. "How could you do that to Momo?!"

"Do what?" He bellowed back.

"Ask her to the dance as only friends!"

"As friends?! You conveniently left that out." Ichigo interrupted with a grin.

"It doesn't matter, I asked her and she said yes, so we're going to the dance…as friends."

"Momo wanted to go with you as an actual couple and you had to hurt her feelings like that!"

"She seemed fine when I talked to her."

"Of course she did! What's she supposed to do? Force you to tell her that you love her?"

"I don't love anyone!" It was then that Rukia gave him a cold hard glare.

"You just keep telling yourself that." She walked away with a confused Ichigo, leaving only a conflicted Hitsugaya.

Time passed by quickly, and they were all at the dance. Rukia was still giving Hitsugaya the coldest of glares while Momo pondered on the reason behind this. When she had asked Hitsugaya, he merely pushed it aside, telling her he didn't know why. When she had asked Rukia, she told her that she was doing no such thing.

Hitsugaya knew what he had to do, but throughout the week, he continued to produce failed attempts. However, today would be different, he would make sure of it. The dance would end at twelve and it was already eleven thirty, meaning they only had half an hour left. Hitsugaya and Hinamori both danced together gracefully, and all the while, Hitsugaya gathered together what little courage he had.

The next song, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight?' by Sara Paxton, played and Hitsugaya took this as the perfect chance to tell Momo. Without a single word, he pulled Momo up and the two started dancing. Surprised at the sudden force from Hitsugaya, she watched him with curiosity.

"Momo," He said with his lips close to her ear. A pink blush spread on her face and as she leaned in closer while still moving rhythmically along with him. "Y-Yes, Hitsugaya-kun."

"When I asked you to come with me, I asked if you could come with me as a friend." He gently pressed his lips to her cheek. "I didn't really mean it though. Not one bit, Momo. I just…I just want you to know that I think of you as more than a friend. Much more. I want you to know that I… love you."

Momo's face was completely buried in his chest now. She never would've believed she'd ever hear those words from Hitsugaya. She then looked up at his sweet handsome face and gave him a kiss on the cheek as well. "I love you too, Hitsugaya. I always will."

The two continued dancing to the song. Hitsugaya gave kisses every once in a while with a giggling Momo kissing back as well.

Like the sweet tune of gentle music progresses, so did the love between Hinamori and Hitsugaya. Not so long after turning 24, Hitsugaya was on his knees, with a ring in hand, proposing.

"I love you Momo Hinamori…Will you marry me?"

It didn't take a genius to know what Momo's response was. Now, Hinamori was laying comfortably in her one and only love's embrace, enjoying his presence.

Their little seed of affection planted in high school, given time, grew into a magnificent tree of love.

**Author's note: **Well, there you have it. Finally finished, I can't even tell you how hard it was to write this! I really don't like this fic, and I 'm really sorry to all those that liked it. I did say I had a new idea and I'll probably put that on much later. Anyway, I hoped you guys enjoyed this somewhat and aren't too mad that I rushed through it. Please review.


End file.
